Aurevoir
by Klubidou
Summary: [FINISH] Ce passe pendant G Revolution, avant le match Blitzkreig Boys VS White Tigers X... Yuriy prend un décision en se qui concerne Kai. (Kuriy)
1. Part 1

**Auteur: Kuriy (Clo)**

**Genre: One-shot**

**Style: Romance/Angst**

**Couple: Kuriy (Quelle question!) et légèrement de BorisXSergei**

**Dédicade: À ma p'tite soeur, Zia que j'adore!**

_**L'histoire se passe pendant G Revolution, lorsque Kai est avec Blitzkreig Boys, alors il y a des SPOILERS. Avant le match Blitzkreig Boys VS White Tigers X... pendant qu'ils sont en Russie. **_

**Aurevoir**

**One-Shot**

**POV: Yuriy**

C'est tellement difficile de cacher sentiment... Cette chose que je ressens lorsque tu es à proximité. J'ai toujours détesté les émotions, toujours hais les montrer, alors je les cachais, les ignorais. Pourtant, cette boule qui se forme dans ma gorge lorsque tu me parles, l'excitation que je ressens à chaqu'un des tes regars et les frissons qui me parcourrent quand nous sommes si près que tu me frôles, m'empêche de faire comme habituellement. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé!

En ce moment, tu t'entraines quelque part dans ce désert de neige. Tu es à l'extérieur pendant une de ces tempêtes qui pourrait tuer un homme, mais pas toi. Tu n'es sûrement pas mis de manteau. D'après toi c'est pour les faibles et tu n'en ai pas un. Je reste tout de même inquiet. Je sais que tu reviendras, tu reviens toujours, mais je le suis. Je n'y peux rien. Tu es un membre de mon équipe...

Tu es un ami... Tu ne me considère certainement pas comme tel, mais je m'en fiche. Tu es mon ami que tu le veuilles ou non.

Tiens, tu es revenu. Et comme d'habitude, lorsque je te fais part de mon inquiètude, tu m'ignore et continue ta route. Je me suis habitué, mais j'ai toujours aussi mal. Pourquoi es-tu si indifférent envers moi? Je sais bien que notre match contre White Tigers X, contre Rei, occuppe entièrement ton esprit et que tu dois t'entraîner. Mais, est-ce une raison pour me faire souffrir?

Oui, je souffre. Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Je sais que je vais, un jour ou l'autre, devoir t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais que si je ne le fais pas bientôt, je vais te perdre. Quoique je t'ai déjà perdu. Je t'ai perdu lorsque ton grand-père, Voltaire, t'a envoyer au Japon, loin de la Russie. Loin de moi. Loin de notre amitié.

Autour de nous, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est heureux. Boris et Sergei passent leur temps ensemble, inséparables. Il y a quelque chose entre eux, c'est flagrant. Soit ils sont déjà ensembles, soit il sont trop timides. Comme je connais Boris -enfin, comme je croyais le connaître-, il n'est pas timide alors ils doivent sortir ensemble. C'est désespérant. Même Boris qui a été entraîner pour ne ressentir que la haine et la colère a sû trouver l'amour.

Peut-être devrais-je l'avouer à Kai? Lui avouer l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Il me faudrait du courage... Est-ce que j'ai le courage nécessaire? Oui. Je vais le faire. Après le match, je lui avouerai. Il sera détendu et fier de sa victoire. Il va gagner. Il gagne toujours. Alors que moi, je perds la plupart de mes matchs. Je suis certain qui s'il serait le capitaine, il me remplacerait. Je vais le faire perdre. Je l'ai fais perdre contre BBA Revolution. Je perds toujours... Il doit m'en vouloir.

_**C'est décider, je lui déclare mon amour après le match. **_

****

C'est pas mal! J'ai gagné contre Lee! Une de mes premières victoires! Alors, Kai ne sera pas furieux contre moi et ce sera plus facile pour lui parler. Espérons seulement qu'il batte Rei avec beaucoup de facilité. Son égo serait gonflé à bloc et sa fièreté aussi! Bon... Reste plus qu'à regarder le maître jouer!

...

Pourquoi m'être inquièté? Oh surprise. Il a gagné. Surprenant. Il n'aurait pas pu perdre!? Nan! Trop lui demander! J'aurais combattu contre Rei. Nous aurions prolongé le match. Prolongé le moment fatidique... Ça peut paraître nul, mais j'ai peur d'avouer mes sentiments à Kai.

Courage Yuriy! Suis-le dans le vestiaire accompagné de Sergei et Boris. Ils sont traitres! Ils se sont éclipsés pour être seul! Et du coup, je me retrouve seul avec Kai. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va défoncer ma cage thoraxique. J'ai chaud! J'étouffe!... Il me regarde! Il attend quelque chose... quoi!?

Bon... J'y vais! J'me lance!

_- Mm... Kai?_

_- Hn? _

Je dois arrêter de rougir! Inspiration! Expiration! Inspiration! Expiration! Bon! Il est devant moi... ou plutôt je suis devant lui. Il me regarde, je dois arrêter de fuire son regard! Je serre les poings.

- _Je... Depuis que tu es revenu avec nous... je... _

_- Tu? _

C'est le moment... Dis-le! Au pire aller, il va se foutre de ta geule! C'est pas si pire!... Je dois le faire...

_**Je... Je t'aime Kai! **_

Oh non... OH NON!... Je l'ai VRAIMENT dis! Je veux mourir! Il me regarde avec de grands yeux... Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça! Héhé...! Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus si ça peut le rassurer.

Il ne dit rien. Il me fixe. Il me déteste. Il va me rembarer.

PARLES! Dis quelque chose! Ce silence me tue. Je t'en pris, Kai. Dis-moi que tu me déteste, que je te répugne... n'importe quoi! Je me sens tellement mal!

_- Tu... tu... m'aimes?... Ce n'est pas vrai, hein?... Tu me mens..._

Il... Pourquoi cet air? Il semble... triste. Mais, pourquoi est-il triste? Il devrait m'en vouloir. Je ne comprend plus rien.

_- Kai... J-Je ne te mens pas! Je t'aime vraiment... _

_- ...Tu n'as pas... le droit, Yuriy. Tu ne peux pas! _

Mais, il est sérieux! Et puis, d'où tient-il cette idée? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'aimer?

_- P-Pourquoi? Quel est le problème, Kai?_

_- Personne... personne ne peut m'aimer! _

_- ...Mais... pourquoi?_

Je ne comprend pas... pourquoi? Je t'en pris, Kai. Réponds-moi! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Dis-moi d'où vient la nostalgie qui c'est installée.

- _Je... Je ne te mérite pas, Yuriy. Je ne mérite pas ton amour..._

_- Que vas-tu raconter? Pourquoi ne me mérites-tu pas?_

_- Je... je me suis juré de rester seul... _

_- De rester seul?_

_- Oui... Je ne mérite pas de l'amour de quelqu'un- en particulier du tien. _

Oh non... je commence à comprendre. Ne dis pas ça, Kai. Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'idée... je te connais.

_- Crois-tu que tu resteras toujours seul?_

_- ...Je n'en sais rien, Yuriy. Je dois faire le point avant... j'ai besoin de temps. _

_- Je comprends... Mais... Quand tu seras prêt... tu..._

_- Je vais venir te voir, Yuriy. Je vais venir..._

Je me sens mal... Il semble si faible en ce moment, devant moi. Qu'est ce que je peux faire? Qu'est ce que je veux faire? Non, je sais ce que je veux. Je le veux lui.

Je peux quand même le prendre dans mes bras, non? Oui, je peux. Il me laisse faire. C'est tellement bon de sentir son corps contre le mien. Il a posé son front contre mon épaule et un bras autour de mon cou. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma nuque et ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux. Je me torture, je sais. Mais je n'y peux rien...

Tant qu'a y être... Ses lèvres sont faites pour les miennes, c'est flagrant. Elles sont chaudes et douces contre les miennes. Sa langue caresse la mienne comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce baiser est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait m'arriver.

Je sais que c'est le premier et le dernier. Mais, je continue d'espérer. Un jour peut-être, Kai va venir me voir et nous serons heureux... mais pour le moment, il n'y a que ce baiser qui compte. Je sais qu'il pense la même chose.

C'est avec regret que nous nous séparons... Il recule de quelques pas et me regarde dans les yeux.

_- Aurevoir, Yuriy..._

_- ...Aurevoir, Kai..._

* * *

**Aww! éè Je suis méchante! M'enfin... Review s'vous plait... TT Pov' Yuriy... Pov' Kai! Aww... **

**Clo**


	2. Part 2

Auteur : Clo  
Genre : Erm… suite d'one-shot?  
Style : Romance/angst… death?  
Couple : YuKai (Kuriy… YuriyXKai… TalaXKai… Xx Comme vous voulez!)  
Dédicace : Ceux qui m'ont demandés une suite… Et ma 'moto-san, question d'hab'. Niark.

Ah vi… C'est POV Yu' comme pour l'autre… Pauvre Kai… TT Rôôôh… Je parle troooop… m'enfin, j'écris trop. oO'

_**Why?**_

Je déteste cette pierre, à cause d'elle, tu es si près de moi mais pourtant si loin. Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu me laisse comma ça? Je croyais pourtant que Dieu m'avait pardonné pour tout ce que j'avais fait, il faut croire que non. Mais pourquoi toi? Tu n'avais pas le droit, surtout pas après ce que tu m'avais écris. J'aurais dû le faire à ta place, nous serions ensemble.

Hier, Boris est venu me voir. Il a tenté de me remonter le moral, mais comme pour les cinq dernières années, à cette époque spécialement, ce fut un lamentable échec. Depuis que tu es partie, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Je passe mes journées seul chez moi et mes nuits ici. Je ne suis qu'une âme errante. Rien de plus. Si ce ne serait que moi, je partirais aussi. Mais je sais que ça m'est impossible. Je serais trop égoïste et ils passent le temps à s'assurer que je ne fasse rien de mal, mais j'ignore comment.

Comment réagirais-tu si tu me revoyais? Tu me reprocherais sûrement d'avoir fait une bêtise, n'est-ce pas Kai? Le cycle de la vie… On naît, on vie et on meurt lorsque Dieu le décide. J'imagine que je ne suis pas le prochain sur la liste, après tout ce que j'ai fait. Il doit vouloir tout me faire payer. La mort serait une trop belle délivrance. Toi, qu'en penses-tu? Es-tu mieux là-haut? As-tu, comme tu le désirais, revu ta mère? Mais au moins, je suis sur que tu ne souffres pas, tu n'as pas souffert lors de l'accident, non?

On souffre lorsqu'on le mérite, alors je souffrirai. Mais toi, tu ne voulais que revenir ici, près de moi. Pourquoi, alors que tu étais prêt, a-t-il fallu que tu t'éloignes encore plus? Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai souffert lorsque Sergei m'a annoncé que ton avion s'était écrasé. Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas cru. Comment aurais-je pu? J'avais encore ta lettre à la main, je l'avais toujours, qui me disait que tu revenais en Russie, à mes côtés. Pourtant, c'était vrai. Il avait décidé que je ne méritais pas de t'avoir. Alors, Il s'en est pris à toi. Il savait que c'était la pire des tortures qu'on pouvait m'infliger. Tu n'avais aucune raison de mourir, Kai.

Tu sais, je l'ai toujours. La lettre disant que tu avais réglé tes problèmes et que tu étais enfin prêt. Elle est en lieu sur, personne ne pourra la trouver. Même moi, je ne suis plus sur de vouloir la retrouver. La dernière fois que je l'ai lu, j'ai voulu la brûler. Alors, je ne lui touche plus. C'est la dernière chose qui me reste de toi, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. J'aurais l'impression de te perdre une deuxième fois et je ne le supporterais pas.

Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir. Tu m'avais déjà dis que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, de continuer ma vie et de ne plus penser à toi. Et je sais que si les rôles étaient inversés, je t'aurais dis la même chose. Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. Mais, tu as tellement été important dans ma vie, comment t'oublier? Bien sur, je pourrais aller avec Boris et Sergei. Je les ai tellement négligé ces dernières années. Comment pourraient-ils me pardonner? Sûrement parce que nous sommes amis. Tu m'aurais répondu quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas?

Kai, j'ai pris une décision. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles. Je ne vais pas me jeter en bas de la falaise qui se trouve au fond du cimetière, malgré toutes les fois où j'ai failli le faire. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas vivre éternellement dans le passé. Je ne reviendrai plus. Je suis désolé, mais comment t'oublier si chaque soirs, cette pierre se dresse devant moi? Je suis fort, mais pas à ce point. Pardonnes-moi.

* * *

Yuriy sortit lentement du cimetière, la tête basse. Il tournait le dos à son enfance, son amour et son passé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il aurait pu se suicider, mais à quel prix? Kai était mort par sa faute et, lui, voulait se délivrer de cette peine? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait souffrir pour avoir commis tous ces actes horribles dans le passé.

De retour chez lui, il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et alla chercher la dernière lettre de Kai. Les mains tremblantes, il alla s'asseoir sur son divan et l'observa, le regard vide. Il ne pouvait pas la relire, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors, s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, il l'a déchira en millier de morceaux. Bientôt, la lettre était sur le sol, irrécupérable. Il songea avec ironie que son coeur était dans le même état.

Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine. Sans un regret, il laisse tomber une allumette sur les restes de la feuille jaunie. Bientôt, le feu se rependit sur le tapis qui recouvrait le salon. Yuriy ne bougea pas. Les flammes lui rappelait trop celles du phénix. Comment avait-il osé? Il venait de trahir Kai.

Lorsque la première flamme le toucha, il se laisse tomber à genoux, déchiré à l'intérieur. Il fut bientôt entouré et il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune sortie possible. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, bientôt suivi par un autre qui résonna dans la pièce enflammée.

* * *

À l'extérieur, Boris et Sergei observèrent les flammes. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire et de toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas envi. Yuriy restait à l'intérieur. Il était sûrement déjà mort. L'enfer l'avait consommé après toute ses années. Ironiquement, le feu était ce qui représentait le mieux Kai. Alors, le japonais avait enfin décidé d'amener l'autre avec lui. Yuriy Ivanov avait assez souffert.

* * *

**TT J'suis pas fière d'la fin. Mais, je ne savais pas comment terminer. En premier, je voulais que Yuriy brûle la lettre et la maison et qu'il parte. Après, j'ai voulu qu'il aille poser la lettre sur la tombe et que le vent la porte vers la falaise. Ensuite, j'ai voulu que Yu' se jette en-bas. Argh… 'pas été facile. Mais bon, j'ai décidé d'faire ça. P'tête la paresse de recommencer 'ssi. M'enfin, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop nulle.**

**RAR :**

'_**moto-san :** Nan, désolé, z'on pas fini ensemble. Je me sentais pas d'humeur. 'nyway… (Dom et Mario viennent de partir et j'me sens down) J'espère que t'pas trop déçu d'la fin, hein? Surtout qu'Bry' et Sergei n'ont pas trop rapport. 'thever… J'imagine qu'j'tais du pour faire une fin nulle. TT J'te raconterai c'soir qu'est-c'qui c'est passé… Oo j'suis vraiment down pour rien! J'te jure! C'tait full hot… - En tout cas, j'ai qu'une autre chose à dire : NIARK! J'AI PAS D'ÉCOLE! XP Je t'aiiiiiiiime! Bwaha!_

_**St : **Rôôh… C'tait quand même pas si triste! Et, je sais pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble… sûrement parce que c'plus marrant d'les faire souffrir et que sinon c'nul. M'enfin! Merci pour le review! Bizoux!_

_**Kimiko06 : **oO Tu connais pas Yuriy? Tu connais pas Tala? Oh god… J'espère juste que tu ne connaissais pas l'nom original d'Tala, parce que sinon… t'fais pitié lol! M'enfin! T'es sympa quand même d'me laisser un review! Et désolé d'avoir refait un POV Yu' mais Kai c'aurait été dur à faire… Héhé! Bizoux!_

_**Bloody Queen : **Aaargh! Désolé! Mais j'avais envi d'écrire d'Angst/Dark/Romance! Même si c'est toujours c'que j'écris… Enfin presque. J'aime pas les trucs où tout va bien tout le long de l'histoire! C'pas marrant! Et c'trop facile de savoir comment ç'va finir… niark! Tandis que vous n'aviez aucune idée d'la fin d'ma fic! �� Apart 'moto-san… parce que j'lui avais vaguement dis. Mais elle, c'pas pareille! En tout cas, salut! Merci pour le review! Bizoux!_

_**Chibi Taya Sanada : **Voyons… Audrey… C'pas si kawaii! Et, j'me sens pas mal! J'me marre! Niark! Yu' et Kai sont mourru et Bry' et Serg' n'ont rien fait pour l'empêcher! �� Okay, j'avoue, la fin laisse à désirer… TT Mais je savais pas quoi écriiiiire! Whatever! Merci pour le review! Bizoux!_

_**Kammy Ivanov : **Si, j'ai l'droit! Je suis l'auteure! Bwaha! Et elle n'est pas si géniale ma fic! C'est juste un truc que j'ai écris vite pour passer l'temps parce que j'ai pas d'école et qu'ma 'moto-san, oui. Niark. J'me moque d'elle! Whatever… Et je ne prévoyais pas faire de suite, mais j'ai eu une idée en faisant une caresse à un mec hyper canon. Alors j'suis v'nu l'écrire. C'fou comme il est source d'inspiration… Hanyaaaa! M'enfin! Je vais m'arrêter avant d'te parler d'Dom pendant deux heures… Héhé… M'ci pour le review! Bizoux!_

_**Kaoru Kinomiya : **Merci! Et voilà la suite… et fin… Serait dur de continuer! Héhé… M'enfin! Bizoux!_

_**Bulma44 : **Merci pour le review! Bizoux!_

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review… et je ferais sûrement un 'chap' pour les RAR après… J'aime trop répondre! Bwaha! Surtout quand j'ai rien d'autre à écrire et que j'peux écrire des paragraphes immenses… Niark! **

**Whatever! Bizoux!**

**Clo!**


End file.
